


Dream Sequence

by thedinokid



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedinokid/pseuds/thedinokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you could have visions, what would you do with it? Danny makes her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Sequence

_You’re amazing but you’re just so tall._ **  
**

“Well, that’s what she said,” Danny said before she downed a shot of vodka. Elsie laughed as she wiped down the counter.

“You mean in one of your crazy visions, right?” Elsie said. Danny glared at her.

It wasn’t Danny’s fault that she could see the future. Not technically the whole of it. Only glimpses triggered by touching someone for the first time. Danny could see potential fall-outs and break-ups. For so long, Danny avoided almost everyone. It spared her the heartbreak but the loneliness was a void she wanted to fill.

“Here,” Elsie slid a glass of some unidentified liquid into her hands. It was purple swirling with silver glitters.

“What’s this?”

“Something to knock your head out.”

“Works for me.” Danny raised her glass.

“Cheers, ex. I mean, Els.”

* * *

 

_A gentle breeze blew against white translucent curtains, then sun spilling its light through glass windows. Her hair, golden brown, curtained the vision; her hands, soft and warm, ran down the skin. She was so beautiful._

Danny shook awake. A person, shorter than her, was trying to hold her up.

“Hey, if you could just keep it together until I get you home would be very helpful,” this tiny person said. She was supporting Danny’s back and held Danny’s arm around her shoulders.

“You’re so pretty,” Danny couldn’t resist saying.

The short girl had golden brown hair and she had beautiful brown eyes to match. She reminded Danny of the scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla sugar. A sweet distraction for a lifetime of loneliness.

Even though Danny couldn’t clearly see it, the other girl’s cheeks burned red and she didn’t say a word as they continued to walk.

“I’ll be fine from here,” Danny said as she tried to straighten herself up.

“Are you sure?”

“My apartment’s round the corner, don’t worry,” Danny assured.

“Uh, okay then, I should get going,” she said.

“Wait!” Danny called out.  “I should at least know your name.”

“I mean to properly thank you,” Danny added quickly as she tousled her hair.

“It’s Laura,” the girl smiled.

“Thank you, Laura. And my name’s Danny. Nice to meet– uh, I guess it’s not the best way to meet me,” Danny babbled. Laura giggled.

“See you around then, Danny,” Laura said before she walked away.

Laura, a name to a face. A face in a vision where Danny was happy.

 

* * *

 

“Elsie! I’ve got to know who she is,” Danny banged her hands on the counter.

“Chill out. You’re already scaring customers in broad daylight,” Elsie said. Danny held her head in her hands.

“What should I do? I’ll never meet her again,” Danny mumbled.

“Well, I did saw her ID last night…” Elsie trailed off. Danny quickly looked up.

“Of course!”

“Laura Hollis. You’re welcome,” Elsie said.

“Thank you, Elsie! I owe you!”

And with that, Danny’s out the door.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for Danny to find out that Laura Hollis studied in a local university since most students hung out in Elsie’s bar. It was a stroke of luck, no, it was fate that they met again in the cafe by the university’s library. Laura was waiting in line. Danny didn’t even think twice to walk up to her.

“Hey,” Danny greeted.

“Hey! Didn’t think I’d see you here,” Laura said. Her hair was braided today and she looked even more beautiful in a dress.

“Well, I –”

“Nice try, redhead, but you’re not getting any free cuts in here,” a black-haired girl interrupted. Laura sighed.

“Sorry, Carmilla is rude when she’s hungry.”

“No worries,” Danny said, “and by the way, I’m Danny.”

Danny offered her hand but Carmilla glared at her. Danny insisted so in the end, Carmilla took it. It was a decision Danny regretted.

_A dorm room, two beds. No music but people were dancing. A black-haired girl holding a brown-haired girl close. She twirled under her fingers. Golden brown hair spinning. A familiar sound of laughter._

Danny immediately let go of Carmilla’s hand. It couldn’t be… Laura was supposed to be her…

“I, I have to go,” Danny sputtered. She walked away before Laura could even say a word.

She was a fool for believing in happy endings when everyone knew whoever could have visions were doomed from the beginning.

* * *

* * *

“I didn’t expect you to give up this early,” Elsie said. She was about to hand Danny her fifth shot. **  
**

“Oh wait, I did,” Elsie drank it, “one point to Elsie and none for Danny!”

“Shut up,” Danny rolled her eyes.

She sighed. She knew that her vision was too good to be true. It must have been a dream and she missed the real vision, but then again, nothing like this ever happened before. Her visions were always right. It was only with Laura that it was different. Danny ruled out the possibility that Laura was “the one” after seeing her vision with Carmilla. Unless there was another why to this situation…

“Elsie, what was the thing that you gave me last night?” Danny asked.

“Which one? You had a lot of drinks last night.”

“The purple one. With the swirling glitters or something,” Danny described, complete with hand gestures. Elsie smirked. That didn’t bode well.

“Are you going to blame me again, Lawrence?” Elsie dared. Danny opened her mouth then closed it again.

“Good.”

“Just give me another shot,” Danny sighed.

“You know, instead of hanging around here maybe you should –”

“Get a life and then get my heart broken. No thanks,” Danny interrupted.

“More to the lines of staying home and getting some rest. You’ve been running around all day.” Elsie continued.

“Oh. My ankle’s healing. I’m fine.” Danny waved it off.

“Danny, are you going to try out for the track team again even though you got your ankle busted?” Elsie asked.

“Well, just because I got hurt once doesn’t mean… Elsie, you little shit,” Danny stood up and grabbed her coat.

There was no time to wipe the smug look from Elsie’s face or even thank her. Only time for a second chance.

_Just because you got hurt once doesn’t mean you’ll stop trying._

 

* * *

 

After walking around the university like a fool, Danny decided to give up… For tonight. It was already late and she was tired. The rush of excitement exhausted her. Too much excitement for one day in her lonely life. She kicked an empty can. But she didn’t expect it to be kicked back at her. Danny looked up and there she was.

“Hey,” Laura greeted her with a smile. Fate.

Danny walked up to her, grabbed her by the waist, and crashed her lips against Laura’s. Laura’s hand was on Danny’s neck like Laura was trying to pull her closer. Her other hand was tangled in Danny’s hair. Danny pulled away before she could die due to lack of oxygen or of pure happiness.

“So um,” Danny tried to catch her breath, “my apartment’s round the corner.”

“Or so I’ve heard,” Laura grinned.

Danny entwined their fingers and led the way.

 

* * *

 

A gentle breeze was blowing through the open window. White translucent curtains were dancing with the sunlight spilling into the room. Something tickled Danny awake. She opened her eyes and saw strands of gold in the light. And a smiling face.

“Good morning,” Laura greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

Danny could wake up to this every day until maybe… When the time comes. But Danny didn’t want to think about that. She tucked Laura’s hair behind her ear and traced the scar on her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Danny.

“You can do better than that, Danny,” Laura teased, even though she was clearly blushing.

“I want to write poetry on your skin,” Danny said as she drew circles on Laura’s back.

“Hopefully, it won’t be the same word over and over like last night,” Laura snickered.

Danny gasped then tickled Laura to get back at her. Laura laughed and laughed until she was almost out of breath. She settled in Danny’s arms and rested her head on the crook of Danny’s neck. They both sighed.

“I was supposed to take you out for coffee first,” Danny admitted.

“You were, but you messed up and shook Carmilla’s hand even though I told her not to do it at all costs,” Laura explained.

“Wait, what?” Danny looked down on Laura.

“You’re not the only one who can see things,” Laura smirked.

“You’re amazing,” Danny kissed the top of her head.

“Well, I like you too much,” Laura confessed.

“I like you too.”


End file.
